For your own sake
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Gibbs told Abby what to do with the Hernandez rapport, but the final decision is still hers...
1. For your own sake

For your own sake

**Title:** For your own sake

**Author**: AbbyGibbs

**Fandom**: NCIS

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby  
Rating: T or FR13

**Category:** short fic, PWP, one-shot **  
**Spoilers: "Patriot Down"**  
Summary: **Gibbs told Abby what to do with the Hernandez rapport, but the final decision is still hers...

**Warning: none except for fluff, LOL  
Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to CBS and the people who created NCIS.

**No copyright infringement is intended. ****  
**

**A/N: This is just something I wanted to write that flashed into my mind this morning when I watch the "lock down" scene between Gibbs and Abby in "Patriot Down" I don't know why but I ABSOLUTELY love that scene. So here is the little something my twisted mind came up with.**

**I was wondering if Gibbs really realized how far Abby would go for him to protect him. How far they're all willing to go to do that.**

**And if you don't like Gabby pairing don't read. Huge thanks so Laci for beta-reading this.**

**Any remaining mistake is mine fault, if you see one be so kind of PM me instead of pointing it out as a review THANK YOU.**

_I only ever needed you to do one thing_

_My job._

_It's easy to say for him, but does he really know the implications of that? Does he realize that he's asking me to throw him into the lion's den? I refuse to do that, no matter what the risks are for me or my career, I won't let him to this!_

Smiling he placed his lips on her hair, and looked at her.

"Abbs?" Gibbs called her nickname.

Not a single reaction.

"Abbs?" He tried again

But she didn't move or snapped out of her thoughts either.

"Abby!" Gibbs called her name more forcefully and held her by the shoulders. Now, she reacted.

Abby didn't say a word, just took the remote from his hands and pressed to button that made the doors unlock letting him step to the exit doors, but then pressed the button of the remote again causing the door to lock once more.

"Wait!" She said a few moments before throwing herself at him.

Gibbs just had the time to open his arms and catch her.

"Abby, you might want to lose your grip on me, I can't really breathe anymore."

So she did. She released his grip on him just enough so he could breathe properly, but didn't let him go. "Sorry."

"Abby what is it?" He asked pulling his head back so he could look at her.

"Nothing, I just wanted to hold you." She says.

When Gibbs looks in her eyes, he sees something else, and that knowledge breaks his resolve to keep as much distance as he can between her and himself for their own sake, but as he sees her like this, he realizes that for her own sake he needs to stay close to her, to preserve her from being hurt even more than she already is since the all discovery of the truth of what happened in Gibbs's past.

Then something she said to him a few moments earlier echoed in his mind.

_I'd do anything for you Gibbs. I'd do anything for you Gibbs. I'd do anything for you Gibbs. _

He knew that he himself would do anything for her too without a shadow of a doubt, and without thinking he leaned in and kissed her. A kiss that wasn't anything like a light touch on the lips no, definitely not. This kiss was more like a sucking all the air out of your lungs, passionate one - leaving you dazzled for more than two minutes.

As Abby hung on to him and kissed with the same hard passion, he tightened his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Their tongues teased and explored each other's mouths as they had both secretly dreamed of doing for so long, a moan escaping from his throat and a soft happy sigh emanating from her.

The kiss became more demanding - they seemed unable to stop the kiss - though they had to if they wanted to keep breathing. Unfortunately the kiss ended at some point, their foreheads touching while both Gibbs and Abby tried to regain some of their breath.

"Will you let me out, now?" He asked her softly once he could manage to speak again.

Abby nodded her head and pressed the button on the remote and once more the doors unlocked. She smiled absent-mindedly as she watched him leave her lab.

She couldn't see the soft, light smirk that was now playing on his lips.

Abby snapped out of her dazzled state a few instants after he had left her lab.

_You told me to send the full report of the Pedro Hernandez case, but for your own sake, I'll choose which pages I'll put in the file that I'll send back to Mexico. Like I told you before, Gibbs, I'll do anything for you even if it means protecting from yourself._

And with these thoughts in mind, Abby focused on her work again.

THE END


	2. I would do it again

**I would do it again **

**A/N: This is another part to "For your own sake" as I've been pretty disappointed by the reviews to that one, it wasn't that many, 5, I've been working hard on it, even if it's a very short one. It's a shame that some people only see the bad in things, or try to find any way to hurt others. **

**Writing a story isn't easy no matter if it's a long one or not. If some don't get that too bad, but all the writers do their best and some also tend to forget that more than authors isn't necessarily English native.**

**That was all I wanted to say for this. **

**Now for those who liked it and for me because I think there a piece missing to "For your own sake"**

**Big thanks to Laci, for the beta work.**

Gibbs was sitting behind his desk, lost in his thoughts. His agents eyed him from time to time then look at one another wondering what was making their boss think so deeply. There was probably something disturbing him.

DiNozzo started at his boss for a moment, taking a closer look to the expression painted on his face, trying to see if he could find a sign that he could recognize to catalogue it. He narrowed his eyes and that's when he saw what he was looking for.

Gibbs's face was the same as when Abby had disappeared for a short time during the Terry Spooner case. As if Spooner and his annoying lawyer hadn't been enough to deal with, Mikel Mawher, one of Abby's ex-boyfriend's, had resurfaced; the man was a real wacko even worse than Criss Angel.

If Gibbs's torment was caused by Abby, Tony knew that there wasn't much he or the others could do. No one could come between them and DiNozzo had learned by now to let the storm pass rather that to try to stop it.

Ever since Abby's trip to Mexico, everything had changed. He couldn't really explain why, but Tony just knew that something was different.

Sitting straighter on his chair, Gibbs picked up his desk phone.

"Abby? We need to talk." was all he said, before hanging up the receiver and heading for the elevator. The other three members of the team looked at each other not really sure of what to think about what they'd just witnessed.

In the elevator, Gibbs looked at the ceiling, he couldn't quite made up his mind, he wasn't pleased by what she had done, but he couldn't be really mad at her either because of it, it wasn't as if in the back of his mind he hadn't expected her to ignore what he had said to her about sending the entire file, but still. She hadn't at all sent the file. Abby could be real mulish.

Then the kiss they had shared flashed through his mind.

_Without thinking he leaned in and kisses her. A kiss that wasn't anything like a light touch on the lips no, definitely not, the kiss was more like a sucking all the air out of your lungs one, passionate, leaving you dazzled for more than two minutes._

_Abby hung on to him and kissed with the same ardor and passion; he tightened his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Their tongues teased and explored each other's mouths as they had both secretly dreamed to do for so long, a moan escaping from his throat and a soft happy sigh coming from her._

_The kiss became more demanding - they seemed unable to stop the kiss - though they had to if they wanted to keep breathing. Unfortunately the kiss ended at some point, their foreheads touching while both Gibbs and Abby tried to regain some of their breath. _

He could still feel the touch of her lips on his, the warmth of her body, molded against his, and he'd love to do it again right now, when he'd arrived in her lab, but that was not the point of his visit to her lab, the thing that mattered now was that she didn't send the file at all.

Gibbs stepped out of the metallic cage once the door opened and headed for Abby's lab. As he entered her lab, he was stopped dead in his track by the sight of her sitting in a chair, legs crossed and smiling devilishly at him, before getting serious.

"Wait! Hear me out first." She said before uncrossing her legs and standing up and walking over to him.

"I know you told me to send to entire file to everyone who needed to have it and I swear I was going to...though it would have been a little smaller, you know, so they would know what happened without really knowing what happened..." Abby said gesturing with her hands and walking around nervously.

"Abby."

She stopped and turned around to look at him.

"I can't do it Gibbs, I just can't. It's true that when I discovered what you had done - that you had killed Pedro Hernandez - I was shocked and it felt like I didn't know you anymore and that's why I came to see you in your basement. I wanted you to tell me you didn't actually do it, I wanted you tell me that you were still the Gibbs I've always known and loved and that you would love me no matter what because I knew, and I've always known what you would want me to do with what I had discovered. It's just that I needed to hear it from you, I guess."

Gibbs looked at her for a long moment and walked over to her, encircling her with his arms. Abby hugged him back tightly and kept talking: "Gibbs I know you think it's time for you to atone for what you've done. But the man was a drug dealer and a murderer, he stole a tremendous part of your life, and I'm not saying I approve of it, but believe me you turned that wrong into so many rights, that there is absolutely no one who needs to know. I won't be the one to release the file.

"Abbs..."

"I would it again, Gibbs. No matter what you say, I'd do the work, but there is no one on this earth who can force me to pass it through. You're spending your life protecting us, me. So now it's my turn."

Letting go of him she took a step back, smiling at him.

Gibbs shook his head, as a soft smile found its way to his lips, and as he watched her, he knew there was no use in trying to convince her to do otherwise, because the look in her eye was determined.

Taking a step closer to her, closing the small distance between them, his eyes locking with hers for a minute before, his gaze drifted to look at her so sweet lips and then he looked her in the eyes again before finally, pressing his lips against hers; their eyes closing automatically as they both got lost into the kiss.

The sun would still rise tomorrow.

THE END

4


	3. Don't you go and do anything stupid

Don't you go and do anything stupid

**Title:** Don't you go do anything stupid

**Author**: AbbyGibbs

**Fandom**: NCIS

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby  
Rating: T or FR13

**Category:** short fic, PWP, one-shot **  
**Spoilers: "Patriot Down"**  
Summary: **Gibbs told Abby was to do with the Hernandez rapport, but the final decision is still hers...

**Warning: none except for fluff, LOL Maybe some.  
Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to CBS and the people who created NCIS.

**No copyright infringement is intended. ****  
**

**A/N: I know that in the episode Gibbs took the first flight there was to Mexico, but let's pretend for the purpose of this little story that he hasn't a flight before two and a half hours. **

**This is not the kind of stuff I usually write or at least in my opinion maybe I do though anyway it's something I want to write because it's been bugging me for two days now, and it also help me to focus on something else than the pain in my legs. **

**Thank you for the beta work Laci, I don't know where I would be without you.**

There they were, kissing as if there wouldn't be any tomorrow. Abby couldn't get an explanation on why, but she just knew Gibbs was going to Mexico now that they had some sort of assurance that Dean had kissed Macy. And he would definitely be in search of Mike Franks.

Abby knew that there was nothing she could do or say that would make him change him mind anyway so she didn't say a word, and when he let go of her lips, she just looked him in the eyes and said: "Don't you go do anything stupid, Gibbs, promise?"

"Not sure I can promise you that, Abbs, but I'll do my best, I promise." He told her honestly as he bent down to place a light kiss on her lips.

Looking at her for a long moment, Gibbs finally took a step back from her and started to head for the doors, but was pulled back by the arm.

"Gibbs, wait!"

Gibbs sighed heavily. "Abby, I really have to go."

"No, you don't. I already check when you've a plane to Mexico and it's not for two and a half hours, Gibbs."

A little surprised, Gibbs looked at her with questioning eyes.

"How do you?"

"Because I know you better than you think, Mister Gibbs. I booked you a ticket already."

"It seems like you are. So what do you propose to do to kill the time?" He asked her, already practically sure of what she was going to answer.

"Hmmm let's see... if I can think of something to get your mind off things just for a little while." She said feigning to think as she put her index finger on her lower lip.

While waiting for her answer, Gibbs took a step closer to her again and placed his hands on her hips, placing his lips really close to her ear. "If you can't think of anything, I think I can." He murmured in her ear making a shiver run down her spine.

Abby giggled; "hmmm, I think that we're in sync again"

She looked at him then and burst out laughing as she stepped back, turned on her heels, walked over to the desk where her futon was set under, took the chair that was next to desk, and ran out of her lab. Gibbs looked at her smirking, and took the run after her. The ding he heard then told him the elevator had arrived. He ran out of the lab and slowed down as he was coming closer to the elevator.

Where Abby was waiting for him; sitting on the chair she had just taken out of her sanctuary and was smiling at him. Reaching out, she hooked her index finger telling him silently to approach which he did.

"You're devilish, Abbs."

"Who? Me? Non mon cher. Why would you think that?"

Leroy Jethro Gibbs doesn't answer her as he enters the metallic cage. He waits until the doors close, and that the elevator lifted up a few feet before hitting the emergency switch that made the cage come to a halt.

Surrounded by almost complete darkness, they both were silent as they looked at one another. Gibbs took Abby's hands in his and helped her stand up. Now a few inches apart, Abby smiled at Gibbs while she kicked the chair against the back panel of the elevator, snaking her arms around his neck, she looked at him before leaning in to kiss him, but as she was about the touch his lips, she darted the tongue out and licked the inside of his mouth slowly. She did it once more before finally pressing her lips against his.

The kiss was ever so slow; they were both taking their time to explore one another. Gibbs held her tightly against him as he made them turn. He went backwards pulling her with him, as he sat on the chair she had pushed away a few moments before. Their mouths were still fused as she straddled his lap.

As Gibbs and Abby needed air, they let go of each other's lips. Resting his forehead against hers struggled to get his breathing back to normal.

"Do you... do you have... any idea how much... I want you right now, Abby Sciuto?" He asked her in a still somewhat breathless voice.

"I'd say, as much... as I ... want you." She answered, leaning in to kiss him again.

There was no teasing in the kiss they shared this time; there was only lust and passion. Gibbs's hands were roaming her back, as her fingers played in his hair. Gibbs wanted control over the kiss, but Abby didn't want to give it over to him just yet, pushing him back just a tiny little bit, then she gave in and let Gibbs have his way with the kiss.

A moan escaped her throat as he trusted his tongue even deeper into her mouth. A heat wave was starting to spread into her body as she started to move on his lap, and at that moment Gibbs broke the kiss. Startled and a little disappointed, Abby let out a small cry of protest before leaning to kiss him again.

_Wait a minutes, what am I doing here, what are we doing here? We're gonna have sex in an elevator for our first time? What the hell are you doing, Gibbs? You love Abby and this is so not how you had envisioned your first time with her, you respect her way too much to just have a quick fuck with her, she deserves so much better. _

Gibbs just caressed her lips before pulling back.

"Abby, no." He started softly.

Abby looked at him surprised, searching his eyes for an explanation.

"Don't want me anymore? Did I do something wrong?" She asked him a trembling voice.

Gibbs pulled her to him in a tight hug. murmuring in her ear as if in a comparative way.

"No, Abby, you didn't do anything wrong at all, but what we were about to do is not good, not like that, you deserve the best and when we do it and I promise you, we will, I'll show you how much you mean to me. I promise."

As he pulled back to look at her again, he saw tears rolled down her cheeks, but a smile was caressed her lips. "I love you." She mouthed.

Gibbs smiled as well then. He let go of her completely and leaned back a little more to create a little more room between so he could signed her the three words back, their eyes locked, and Gibbs reach out to touch her cheek lightly before leaning forward to press his lips against hers, the kissed turned into a tender loving one full of promises.

Ending the kiss after a few moments, Abby stood up from his lab and pulled at her emergency switch again making the elevator move again and the lights functioning again.

Standing up as well Gibbs moved closer to Abby and reached out for her hand, and bring it to his lips he kissed it. Abby didn't say a word has he let go of her hand and placed himself next to her, placing his fingers on her hip, pulling her to him as they waited for the elevator to arrive at its destination.

A little later the doors slid open and they turned to each other. "Do go and do anything stupid, Gibbs. Come back safe to me from Mexico. Remember the promise you made me." Abby told him and one of her placed itself on the base of his neck and pulled him to her for a kiss.

"Promise." He said, leaning in to kiss her one last time.

Tears were rolling on her cheeks as he looked the man she loved walked toward his car in the NCIS parking lot.

_Come back to me, safe and sound Gibbs, s_he thought as the doors of the elevator shut, leaving her alone, feeling lonely but also full of hope.

THE END

**A/N: I hoped you like it. This is really the end of the story. Now it's up to a new story or a chapter for one of my WIPs**


End file.
